


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Spaceytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Fluff, M/M, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley visit the Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park.Just a short little Christmas themed oneshot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Aziraphale's Library Festive Fic Recs





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm in a huge Christmas mood lately and as a German I just had to write a Christmas Market fic. 
> 
> The Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park is actually really quite nice. Full of people but nice, especially the Bavarian Village (As a Bavarian I guess I'm obligated to like it) because there you can at least get proper beer. Plus what I noticed when I went there last year for my yearly London trip, is that almost all the rides and attractions (and even some stalls) are from the Oktoberfest in Munich. Just found that funny, so that is why I based it there instead of some small little Christmas Market.

Stalls upon stalls upon stalls. Lighted up with fairy lights in various colours, but mostly red and white. Artificial snow hanging on every roof and counter, making it appear colder and the lights warmer than they actually were. Various smells reaching one’s nose, mostly mulled wine, sweets and cinnamon. The colour red and white very much prominent in the appearances of the stalls and attractions.

The air was biting cold, puffs of air clearly visible in front of one’s face, yet the mood and atmosphere seemed warm and cosy, like a soft blanket around the frozen land. Yet fake snow was all there was, the real thing not gracing the earth with its presence and wonderful glory. Small balls of white Styrofoam forming the illusion instead of real unique snowflakes, yet the artificialness was not interfering with the illusion of love and cheer. Rather helping evoke it and spreading it around to the crowd.

Love and happiness overtaking the people and making them act more friendly and warm towards each other. Children were screaming, begging their parents for food, sweets or to go on rides, and throwing tantrums if denied, yet the usual distain and annoyance was missing from the people around them. The cheer cancelling it and turning it into endearment and charm than its usual scathing words and reprimands.

The overflowing feeling of love and happiness was what made Aziraphale want to go to the Winter Wonderland at Hyde Park in the first place, at least that’s what he later told Above in his memo about the trip. Which wasn’t a lie exactly, more an emission of the whole truth. In fact, the main reason he had wanted to go was obvious for everyone who really knew the angel and it had nothing necessarily to do with his heavenly duties.

“I can’t believe you made me go out into the cold just so you could get some warm wine and crepes. Couldn’t we have just miracled them into your shop?” His companion asked the angel, his voice grumpy and slightly whiny though he would never admit that.

The demon was packed into thick layers of clothes. A hideous grey jumper with black reindeers on them, a gift from Aziraphale from two holidays ago that he couldn’t get himself to get rid of, underneath a sleek, stylish black coat. The lapels turned upwards in the back, protecting his neck from the harsh cold. On top was a thin woollen black scarf, that would have cost a normal human their yearly salary, but which he got for free when he had helped a businessman topple his rival, in a mission from Hell. Unlike his heavenly friend, not averse to accept gifts from clients, more like actually encouraging them. Although even the angel reverted to it from time to time, to get a particularly rare book.

He had buried his nose into his scarf, saving it from freezing, his face barely visible with his usual black sunglasses on top of it. Next to him Aziraphale scoffed, apparently appalled by the idea of just miracling food, even though he had done it before on multiple occasions.

“But it would simply not be the same. Plus, according to Gabriel, I already performed too many frivolous miracles this month. How helping people in need is frivolous is beyond me, but I do not care to receive another strong worded letter by him. And admit it, it’s a nice feeling walking through here. The smells and stalls are quite nice and later we can get some mulled wine, that should warm you up nicely”

Crowley just huffed, burying his nose deeper into his scarf. His hands deep in his coat pockets, hoping to stay warm. If he was being honest with himself, it really was nice to walk along the stalls with Aziraphale by his side. If only the cold wasn’t so bad. He wouldn’t acknowledge that out loud of course, he was still a demon after all. Having these feeling at all is bad, or well good, enough. Hell would have his hide even more than they already had, if they knew how much he enjoyed the angel’s presence. Then again, after the whole Armageddon business it was a possibility they already knew. 

They continued to walk for a while, the crowds passing them without getting near them. Their powers preventing them from getting knocked over and having to fight their way through, like the other visitors. Once they were in front of a particularly nice stall of mulled wine they stopped. The pine like smell with a hint of citrus, cloves and cinnamon invading their noses and inadvertently making their mouths water. A nice hot cup would do them wonders.

“This looks like a good stop for mulled wine,” Aziraphale remarked, giving Crowley a soft smile.

He knew that Crowley was freezing and hoped the warmth of the hot drink and especially the warmth of the alcohol would help the other out.

Crowley shrugged, he didn’t particularly care for where they would get drinks, as long as it was soon. He wanted to warm up and just stay put somewhere slightly away from the crowds.

“Seems as good as any. You want the usual?”

When Aziraphale nodded, Crowley went to the worker of the stall and ordered a hot chocolate with Baileys for the other and a mulled wine with a shot of rum for himself. Carrying both cups over to where Aziraphale stood. He had chosen a calmer spot to the side of the main way, where they could still watch everything but had as much privacy as they could in a Christmas Market like this. He passed the steaming mug of chocolate to his friend and enclosed his own with his hands, letting the hot warmth seep through his skin, warming it and giving back feeling to his fingers. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, when he finally felt warm again. He took a sip, the hot liquid sliding down his throat, burning it slightly but warming him up nicely. Just exactly what he had needed.

“It really is quite nice, don’t you think? I always liked the holidays. Humans going around doing good and being nice to each other, enjoying time with their loved ones.”

“Buying presents to outshine each other at Christmas Parties, getting sloshed and assaulting each other. Depression going all around. Yes, quite nice.” The sarcasm clearly audible in the demon’s voice. He took another sip of his drink and then turned towards the crowd, watching them.

“Yes, that too, I suppose,” amended Aziraphale, his gaze joining Crowley in watching the crowd, “but mostly it’s a season of love, but I don’t expect a demon to appreciate that. And the Christmas cookies and drinks aren’t bad either”

That made Crowley smirk and glance at his friend. The usual pale skin of his face was slightly pink from the warm drink and alcohol. He looked almost, dare he say it, adorable.

“ _ You _ would think that”

Aziraphale just smiled at him, “And the company is rather enjoyable too”

Now Crowley’s cheeks were the one to turn red, but unlike the angel, it wasn’t from his drink. “This is slander. Stop it,” but he couldn’t hide the small smile that had appeared on his lips from his friend’s words.

The angel’s eyes shone with amusement and his smile was more carefree and earnest than before. He took a deep sip of his hot chocolate, returning to watching the crowds. They drank in comfortable silence for a while. Just watching the people pass them by and enjoying the quiet and calm company of each other.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed until they had emptied their drinks, but the dark evening glow had turned into black night. The warm lights glowing more brightly in the darkness and the atmosphere has grown more sombre and serene. Calmer and relaxed really, since most of the families had already left, leaving almost only adults behind. Some stalls were already closing their shutters, calling it a night.

“Can I invite you to a nightcap at the shop? I still have a rather fine Bordeaux”

“Sure, sounds like a plan to me”

And Crowley promptly sauntered towards the exit of the Winter Wonderland, Aziraphale not far behind and catching up quickly. Their steps quickly harmonizing with each other, like they always did.

Gingerly Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand, that was so close that it was already almost touching his own. Lacing their finger’s together and sharing each other’s warmth. A small and loving smile appeared on both of their faces. This was right and how it was supposed to be. Them, an angel and a demon, together against the rest of the world. 


End file.
